


一些片段

by puyilao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 死亡是逃避孤独的唯一方法
Kudos: 2





	一些片段

1.死亡

他甩了一下枪，接着是第二下。

一股剧烈到让他颤抖的感情冲上了他的颅骨，在他的脑海里肆虐，像寒冷冰原上的剔骨狂风，像从地心喷涌而出的炽热岩浆。那种感觉过于强烈，像有人一瞬间抽干了他的脑髓，他失去了一切思考的能力，甚至拿不稳自己的枪。那东西在他喉咙里翻滚着，只差一颗子弹，就能从他七窍里溢出来，他不知道那到底是爱意还是恨意。

亦或两者皆有，亦或这两者在他们之间本就是没有区别的。

他爱过康纳吗？他不知道。

他唯一知道的是，康纳死了，便从新的皮囊里复生，如此循环，仿佛一个永不知厌倦的玩笑。

皮囊丝毫不变，连发丝都还原得仿佛丈量。唯一受到影响的只有汉克·安德森，他昨日为他流下的眼泪，今天便在新的敲门声中变作泡影，他昨日从胸腔里掏出的感情，今天便只是一摊毫无作用的烂泥，无人问津，可笑至极。

人类的爱恨在仿生人眼中是否就是如此廉价？

那些他们喝过的酒，都变作穿肠毒药，那些他们说过的话，都变作恶毒讽刺，那些他们走过的路，都变作万丈深渊。

“如果我开枪，会怎么样？”他这样问。

康纳看了他一眼，像以往的无数个康纳一样回答：

“我会被销毁，模拟生命会派出新的康纳，下载我的记忆，然后取代我。”

他甚至连LED的颜色都没有变过——他们都已经对此习以为常了。

够了。

他已经厌烦了这个玩笑。汉克想，别再来了，他真的已经受够了。

他只想结束这一切——只需要一颗子弹。

康纳睁大了眼睛，他太阳穴上的LED灯似乎变了一下颜色，汉克没看清是什么颜色，不过他已经不关心这个了。

那颗子弹从汉克自己的脑袋里面穿出去，让他压抑着的，哽在喉咙里的那些感情从七窍里流出来，哗啦啦洒了一地。

2.逃避

她们行走在雪地中。

爱丽丝并没有东张西望，她有些害怕，但她什么也没有说，只是紧紧地跟在卡菈身侧，努力地跟上她的脚步。孩童的体温要比成年人偏高一点，卡菈握着她温暖的小小手指，便在这冰天雪地中获得了无限的勇气。

她们已经走了很久了，可卡菈注意到爱丽丝一句话都没有说。

“你还好吗？”她关切道。

“……”爱丽丝似乎整张脸都被冻僵了，她在卡菈手心里微微地打了个寒战，然后回答她，“我，我感觉好冷……”

也就是在那一瞬间，卡菈第一次产生了动摇。

——她知道YK500的冷热模拟应该怎样关闭。

她怎么会因为爱丽丝是一个仿生人而不再爱她？

她只是恐惧，发自内心地感到恐惧，那恐惧来自于仿生人的诅咒——你爱我，只因为我希望你爱我。卡菈本以为爱丽丝是人类——人类并非总是令人喜爱，但他们的感情是自发的，是不受控制的，这感情在孩童身上尤其纯粹，热烈动人，渺小又惹人怜爱，像冰原上的火种，像极夜中的明星。

那张说明书上面的描述被她藏进了程序最底层的废弃代码里，可它们永远存在那里，仿生人看见了，仿生人就永远不会忘记——

【YK500，最完美的孩子，她甚至会比你的亲生孩子更加爱你。】

爱丽丝是真的爱她吗？如同一个人类一样毫无保留地爱她，就像卡菈爱她一样？还是因为那是写在她的底层代码里的指令——那些没有期限的承诺，那些相依为命的白昼和夜晚，那些天真的问题和回答，她靠它们中传达出来的爱意成为了一个真正的母亲——它们当然是发自内心的，它们怎么可能不是爱丽丝的心里话？

她不能接受这个，哪怕只有一丝一毫的可能性，她都无法忍受。

-卡菈，你会一直和我在一起吗？

-是的，我们会一直在一起。

-永远？

-永远。

——爱丽丝，我的爱丽丝，我当然会毫无理由地爱你，只因为你是爱丽丝，是我的女儿，是我的一切，我愿意为你付出一切，只求你能感受到我的爱——可在我最深最自私的梦里，我还会奢求你能如我一般地爱我。

哪怕一丝一毫。

所以卡菈只是抓住了她的手，像每一个人类母亲那样关爱她的人类女儿。

“爱丽丝，你还能坚持吗？”她问道。

“好的，我可以坚持。”爱丽丝仰起头回答她。

她紧紧地握着爱丽丝的手——她没有关掉爱丽丝的冷热模拟。

3.孤独

他坐在卡尔的床前，低下头，把自己的脸埋进掌心里。

这是一个表露出脆弱的动作，马库斯很少这样，他从不把自己的痛苦展露给别人看。

可是卡尔不一样，卡尔是他灵魂连接着的那颗星球，是颗马上就要死去的白矮星，衰老脆弱，触不可及，可是这依然不会影响它的璀璨绚烂，每个夜晚里，它都照亮着马库斯，让他能够获得短暂的安眠。

卡尔缓慢地伸出那只枯萎的手臂，这动作惊醒了马库斯，他握住了这只手，询问他是否有什么不舒服的地方。

年老的画家笑了笑。“我觉得你抢走了我的问题，这里需要关心的人可不是我这个糟老头子，”他关切地看向他的孩子，“马库斯，你遇到什么难题了吗？”

马库斯显然有些心烦意乱，他问：“卡尔——我真的是在解放仿生人吗？”

卡尔说：“你怎么会这样想？”

“他们只是跟随我，听从我，”马库斯的脸上露出了茫然的表情，“有的时候，我觉得我并不是在解放他们——我只是让他们的主人从人类变成了我自己。”

卡尔皱起眉毛看他，带一点沉思：“那你想要的是什么？你能给自己一个答案吗？”

马库斯愣了一两秒，他在思考——以他的处理器级别来说，这个问题花费了他相当久的时间，然后，他有些迟疑地说道：“我希望他们都能独立思考，能获得尊重——能成为人类。”

卡尔：“你不喜欢作为领导者的感觉？”

“不，”马库斯毫不犹豫地摇了摇头，“领导者总是遥不可及的：他们崇拜我，同时他们也在远离我。”

他把拳头握紧，然后又松开：“我看待我的同胞如同兄弟姐妹，可是他们喜爱我，却如同供奉一尊偶像，我……我不喜欢那种感觉。”

卡尔似是叹息似是愁苦地瞅了他好一会儿，“马库斯，我的好孩子，”他有些忧虑地说，“我时常为你感到担忧——你实在是太像人类了。”

马库斯看了一眼卡尔脸上的表情：“这样不好吗？”

“不，当然不是，只是我不希望你这么早就明白这种感觉——”

马库斯问：“那是什么？”

卡尔说：“那是孤独。”

“人类都是孤独的，孤独而来，孤独而去，这是没有办法改变的事情。”

马库斯看出来卡尔的神色有些落寞，和他以往每一次提起李奥时候的神色一样，于是他说：“……我会陪伴你的，卡尔。”

“傻孩子，”卡尔笑了笑，欣慰又苦涩，“你的身边难道没有朋友陪伴你吗？可是你依然会感到孤独，不是吗？”

“这感觉是不会停止的，只要你的生命还没有停止，你的思考还能继续，它就不会停止。无人的时候，你会感到孤独，许多人包围着你，你也会感到孤独。这正是伴随我们一生的，属于人类的诅咒。”

“先生，你还好吗？”那位新的仿生人管家轻轻地拍了一下他的肩膀。

马库斯如同忽然惊醒一般抬起头，顿了一下，然后他说：“不，我没事……谢谢。”

他道了别，然后离开了卡尔的家。

年轻的仿生人首领把手插进大衣兜里，快步走过已经开始陆陆续续关门息业的店铺。无人机在街道的另一头发出电子合成的通报声，有一根路灯出了点线路问题，在黯淡沉闷的夜色里闪烁个不停。

而他只是沉默地走过行人渐少的街道，像是周围的一切都与他毫无干系。落日昏黄的斜晖照着他的侧脸，让他的表情看上去有些茫然。

他的疑问已经获得了解答，可随之而来的，苦涩的空虚填满了他。

他是行走在地上的个体，是不能够被理解的人类。

是先驱者，是受难者，是牺牲者，是献祭者。

是渺渺的冰冷星系中，唯一一颗燃烧着的孤独恒星。


End file.
